


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 9

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Rope Bondage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompt chosen for day 9 was "Bondage" - Barry wants very much to listen to Lup's demands but it might require more _restraint_ than he has on his own. (AKA Lup ties Barry up and has her way with him.)





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 9

“I think I told you ‘no touching,’” Lup teases. “You just can’t keep those hands to yourself though, can you, babe?”

Barry pulls his hand back from her thigh with a guilty look. “Sorry,” he murmurs.

“Well, I completely understand the need but I think…” She moves off the bed and when she comes back she’s holding her favorite length of rope. It’s the black one that looks so good against her skin. “I think I’m going to remove the temptation.”

Lup holds her hand out and Barry offers his wrists, holding them in front of his chest for her. She adjusts them to her liking and begins winding the rope around them slowly. She leaves a long trailing end that she holds, yanking it towards her and pulling him off balance where he is kneeled on the bed. She catches him before he falls. With one hand on his shoulder to keep him steady, she crushes her mouth to his. The kiss is rough and demanding and her hand slides up from his shoulder to tangle in his hair and tug a handful.

She pulls her mouth away from his and licks her lips as she studies him. She pulls her loose shirt over her head and tosses it to the floor, leaving her only wearing her favorite red panties.

“Sit back,” she tells him and he does so instantly. Lup hums appreciatively. “That’s good, babe. Now lay back and put those wrists up for me.”

She slides back off the bed and uses the rope to haul his arms over his head while he shifts awkwardly without the use of half his limbs.

Once he’s on his back she uses the extra rope to attach his wrists to the top of the headboard, leaving his shoulders angled up so he could handle the position a little longer.

“Good?” she asked, her voice going soft and tender.

Barry nods and the look he aims at her pools warmth right in her core. This man would let her do absolutely anything to him and the trust and love swells that heat even higher. She bends to kiss him again and this time it’s tender and soft. She runs her hand along his cheek and cups his face as she whispers, “Gods, I love you.” She kisses the tip of his nose and then stares into his eyes before she adds, “You look so fucking good, babe.”

His eyes are blissed out and he only manages to offer a tiny noise of excitement.

She bends and licks a line up his neck, delighting in his shiver.

Lup straightens and hooks her thumbs in her panties. She pauses, enjoying the feel of his eyes watching her hungrily before she pulls them down. She kicks them to land near her shirt.

He watches her as she moves to the bed and her fingers go right to the waistband of his boxers. She slides them down his hips and he angles himself, trying to help. In a moment they’re off and she throws them behind her, her eyes focused on what she’s uncovered.

If their positions were reversed he’d take his time and drive her wild before he finally gave her what she wanted. But as much fun as that is, Lup isn’t nearly so patient. With the control in her court she’s free to do as she pleases and what she pleases is to climb on top of him.

She positions herself above him. Looking up at him she sees he is biting his lip, clearly as anxious for this as she is. With one hand she reaches down and grips him lightly. His arms tense, pulling at the bindings. Clearly he wants to put his hands on her. She loves the way he wraps his hands around her hips when they’re in this position but this is good too, seeing him realize he can’t do anything but lay back and let her do what she wants.

Angling him she sinks down slowly, a satisfied noise escaping her as he fills her up. Once she’s in place she rolls her hips and the groan he lets loose is almost as good as the feeling of him inside her.

“Fuck, bear, I like you restrained like this,” she tells him as she begins to work her hips and find a rhythm. “Fuckbear,” she repeats, laughing. “You’re my fuckbear, alright.”

She plants her hands on his chest and snaps her hips down and forward. He bites back a noise. “Babe, I want those noises,” she tells him, shifting to arch her back and rolling her hips again. She speeds up her rhythm, sliding on him and rolling her hips. She can feel him tensing under her and drops one hand to move her fingers over her clit. He must be pretty worked up if she’s gotten to him this quickly. Usually he’s the one dragging things out.

It doesn’t take much to get herself caught up though. She keeps riding him, rolling her hips and rubbing. She snaps her hips forward again and Barry groans and shivers and the sound of him combined with his trembling pushes her over as well. She collapses forward onto his chest as the pleasure rumbles through her like an earthquake.

Lup doesn’t move, staying wrapped around him in every sense as their chests heave and their hearts beat wildly. Finally she raises her head and looks at him. “That was really nice, babe,” she tells him. She wiggles her hips teasingly before she rolls off of him. Giving herself a moment, Lup catches her breath before she sits up.

“Shit, babe, sorry,” she scrambles up to free his hands.

“It’s okay,” he tells her. His voice is that rich rumble he gets after sex that she fucking loves and would eat with a spoon if she could. The second she gets the rope loose she flops back down beside him. His arms encircle her and she kisses him with that drive to devour him and he reciprocates just as fiercely. When they pull apart she follows it with a handful of smaller kisses before sighing and relaxing onto his shoulder.

His arms pull tight around her for a second and he huffs a laugh before he asks, “Fuckbear? Really?”

She giggles and nods, “Yup, you heard me.”

He kisses the top of her head. “Next time is my turn,” he tells her.

She tilts her head and kisses his jaw. “Deal.”


End file.
